My Little Mad Hatter
by LittleChocoCream
Summary: This story will not be happy at all. This tell the story of N-Gin, when his skin has changed, experiences that Cortex has done in him, times he has murdered people, times what Cortex have sexually abused him and much more I know, insane and sad story. Content yaoi You are warned Sorry for my bad english
1. The Beginning

**The characters of Crash Bandicoot belong to Activision**

 **I do not own them**

 **This chapter is too short,sorry for this**

* * *

 **Walking around the lab***

That...needs work...

 **explosion***

ok...I try,Enough of the mechanism for today

 **N-Gin just sitting in a corner, half pensive**

I do not want that Dr Cortex to discard me...I need to be useful..I don't know,what I have to do

 **Knock on the door***

-N-Gin? are you here?

Y-yes,master,do you want anything?

-Wait,have you looked in the mirror today?

Eh? what? w-why? have something in my face?

 **Cortex show a mirror for N-Gin**

M-my skin? It's getting gray?

 **N-Gin said very desperate**

-People will run from you,you were already ugly now you're worse.

 **(Those words really hurt him)**

-You better have a plan to get rid of those bandicoots or good things will not come to you.

I try my b..

-I don't want see you ugly face,now tay out of sight

*SLAM*

 **(N-Gin just did not know how to react)**

It's...not happening

You are dreaming Gin

That's right

Wake-up

Wake-up

Wake-up

You're not getting gray

You're not getting gray

You're not getting...

You're not...

 **Tears***

 **N-Gin falls on the floor,crying a lot***

This...must be the radiation of this missile

I don't want to be like this

I don't want...

Wait...this missile.. It's getting deeper and deeper in my head.

Why?... Why is this happening?

Yes I know,karma...It can only be because I'm always trying to kill those bandicoots,

But I only do it because my master ordered me,and I don't want to be abandoned again...

And I don't want be alone...

I don't want be alone...

I'll do my best for do not to let this happen...

No matter what I have to do.


	2. My Little Killer

_**Writing this chapter broke my heart I had to kill my own OC**_

 _ **Remember the cold scenario "ice Lab" of Crash twinsanity?**_

 _ **Imagine a scenario like this next to Madame Amberley's Academy of Evil.**_

 _ **Sorry for my bad english...**_

* * *

Master, can you please explain,why we are here?

\- I need you to do something for me.

And what would it be?

-See that house?

Oh ... that igloo?

-The person who lives there has been a rock to Nina,she keeps complaining about this girl, you know how much I love my niece and then I have to eliminate the girl from that house

What do you mean, eliminate her?

-Obviously, kill her.

Wait ... kill someone with the same age as Nina?

-What's the problem?

It's just a kid ...

-Now she's going to burn in hell.

 ***N-Gin said in thought: and me too some day ...***

-Go and finish her and bring me a prove of her death.

WHAT? WHY ME?

-I don't want to do this, so you do

But...

-Any problemwith this?

no...

* * *

 **The girl who we're talking about is Alice.**

 **Nina lied to her uncle, it was Nina who bully Alice**

 **For the simple fact that Alice is not bad person**

 **Alice has run away from home, she comes from a country far away from Wumpa Island**

 **Somewhere in Central America...**

 **She's fight to survive until she got here.**

 **Alice has enlisted in the Academy of Evil for prove herself that she can be brave,**

 **and she could live alone, without the insults of her family, for being silly and sentimental.**

 **Alice is actually a sweet person.**

 **Always suffering in the Academy of Evil because of his kindness**

 **She was always is the main target of Nina's insults**

 **Nina lied to her uncle, for him kill or torture Alice**

 **As got closer to Alice's house he wondered what the hell this girl do it for Nina,**

 **Nina was not easily irritated by insults or anything, so why all this?**

 **She always took insults as compliments**

 **Something was very wrong.**

* * *

I got here...

 ***Alice outside the ice house noticed N-Gin***

-Ah ... a visit! I never received anyone here,I don't know you,but ... I'm Alice

You can call me Aly if you want ...

What's your name?

N-Gin

-It's a nice name.

-Come here, may I serve you something? I do not have much ... but I offer what I have!

 **N-Gin with a little bit afraid, follows Aly**

 **She serves a small muffin and a cup of tea**

 **The N-Gin 's favorite snack**

 **Time passed, and Alice told about of her life.**

So Aly...How did you make to live until you got here?

-A temporary job in each place and I was adapting me

You know ,My family said that I could never be a scientist...

I love technology,And I create some mechanism whenever I can

 ***N-Gin said in thought***

"This girl...She's so similar to me...

My family always said that I was a tech-obsessed weirdo

And that I would never be anything in life...

But in my case, they sent me to the Academy of evil to be a doctor of biology or chemistry

Although I get along with chemistry sometimes, I'm horrible with biology

And I graduated in Mechanical Engineering...heh ...This girl is special."

-Oh , I'm sorry, we're talking about so much,You must have run out of tea,I serve more

 **Alice said in a very loving tone.**

-I'm very happy to have made a friend.

F-friend?

-Yes ! We're friends aren't we?

Ah...of course..

 **Alice was so excited to meet someone like her**

 **Someone who loves: Technology, science, muffins, tea ...**

 **She even forgot to ask about who was and why he came here in this place.**

Aly...

-Yes?

How is your school life?

I mean,If you're so kind, why are you studying at that academy?

-Why are you asking this?

I'm just a little bit curious

-I want to prove that I am brave, strong...

-That hostile environment is perfect.

-Even though they live bully me,like Nina...

Nina?

-Yes, she's a bully, the most popular at the academy, I do not know why she hates me.

-Maybe for the simple fact that she is bad and I just a helpless bunny.

 **N-Gin was shaken**

 **He knew that Nina could only be lying,Now he has to kill someone so sweet.**

 **Like these bandicoot**

 **Aly is his first and only friend**

 ***Alice serves tea***

-Are you okay? you look so serious and..sad

Aly...I need to say why I'm here.

 **His don't want kill her,But he promised himself that he would do everything to get along with**

 **He was so obsessive and crazy, he did not think he could run away with Alice and take care of her**

 **Like her own father, far away from the wumpa islands.**

 **If only this missile did not worsen his situation...This would not have to happen**

-Yes ,say me

Before...you can...hug me?

-Of course!

 **N-Gin hugs Alice as the strong he can**

I'm sooo sorry...

-For what?

Because I'm here

 ***N-Gin said crying a lot***

-What?

 **At this moment spits a knife hidden in his pocket in the back of Alice**

-N...G..in...

 **Alice falls to the ground still conscious**

Sorry...Orders of Dr.N Cortex and Nina Cortex...I have to kill you...I can not disobey

After all...It's good have a friend like you

-Heh..I.. I u-understand

You did what... you... s-should to do...

But don't be afraid ,I understood what is happening

I really liked you, I hope you're free one day...

and...I...

 ***Alice dies before completing her sentence,with a sad face***

Alice...w..what I did...?

 **N-Gin falls in tears and take a picture of her corpse to prove he killed her**

 **He barely managed to move and hugged her body.**

 **It was the worst thing he ever did in his life.**

 **Kill a girl of only 13 years**

 **So good and pure**

 **(Like these Bandicoots,again)**

 **He had to go back...**

 **He ran away as fast as possible from there.**

 ***In the lab***

 **N-Gin with a little bit of blood in his labcoat and the horrible picture of Alice's body**

 **Says to Cortex clearly**

I made it! Satisfied now?

-This is perfect, until you know how to do something right

 ***Cortex whispers in N-Gin 's ear***

-You ended up with her, my little killer.

 **He felt very bad.**

-Now go take off your clothes with blood

 **N-Gin just nodded and obeyed.**

 **He could't sleep**

 **But despite the pain in his soul, he smiled coldly.**

I'll do everything for you, my dear master.

* * *

 **Hi everybody**

 **in the next chapters**

 **There will be yaoi content**

 **But it will not be that bad**

 **N-Gin will like this a little**

 **When the fanfiction is ready until the last chapter**

 **I'll talk about all the ocs that I created here.**

 **See you in the next week.**


	3. My Little Android

_**I could not wait any longer to publish the new chapter**_ **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ**

* * *

Stop thinking about this, you idiot.

Who cares that she was your friend? You didn't need her

You have to prove your loyalty.

But you could have disappeared of this place with her, would have taught everything you know

And neither of you two would live alone in the world.

Don't be ridiculous, I'm not alone, you who are alone

You're a fool

You who are a fool

* * *

 _ **N-Gin was still horrified at himself and at the same time not,He kept arguing with himself**_

 _ **for many hours at that morning.**_

 _ **He developed a bi-polar and very insane personality**_

* * *

 _ **A little later he began to turn over an old box where he kept some**_

 _ **destroyed and intact pieces of his previously defeated robots**_

* * *

What am I doing? Trying to create robots again?

No ... they were all a total failure, I must try something else, but what?

Wait ... what if I create an android?

Of course, why I did not think of it before ...

I've always created manual control robots, but this ...

This is totally new, I will program it in a way that obeys me and only me

I need to create an almost indestructible material, I need to try some resistance to water

I just need to study a lot about this.

Dr Cortex would be proud of me and Aly could also...

You killed her, did you forget?

Leave me alone second me, that girl did not deserve to live.

* * *

 _ **A few weeks have passed and N-Gin continues working on his Android**_

 _ **Working hard night and day without stopping, he really wanted to this to work.**_

 _ **He studied how to make him resist water and how to be programmed**_

 _ **He had everything but his physical appearance**_

 _ **N-Gin designed several models in human style**_

 _ **Until he came to something like a girl**_

* * *

Her need a name ... clothes and a hair color ...

And talk about hair ... I really wanted to know why my hair is changing so much

I do not take any medicine or use tincture ... this is strange,

if it was not enough my skin turned gray, now my hair is also changing too.

Why is my hair it getting so dark?

N-Gin, you don't have time to think about it!

Just do not look in the mirror ... what the eyes don't see the heart doesn't feel

* * *

 _ **A while later and the android was finished**_

 _ **Very dark purple hair and blue eyes**_

 _ **It will be called...M1-Silent Blue**_

 _ **Because of her blue eyes and calm personality**_

* * *

We will do some more tests...

What is your name?

-M1-Silent Blue my sir.

Abilities?

-Strenght,speed and lightning manipulation

Objective?

-Kill bandicoots and obey my sir

To whom you owe obedience?

-N-Gin... Dr Cortex...

You're ready, I can introduce you to Dr Cortex.

-Of course, sir, I am anxious, sir.

* * *

 _ **N-Gin walked in the halls of the laboratory looking for Cortex**_

* * *

My master, I need to introduce you something, I assure you that it will end the Bandicoots

-Just show me

M1-Silent Blue,present yourself

-Very Pleased, Dr Neo Cortex, My Name Is M1-Silent Blue

My only goal is to obey my masters, and eliminate the Bandicoots

My abilities are: Strength, speed and lightning manipulation.

I am very proud to meet you, my master.

-N-Gin ... I'm impressed, that seems perfect to me.

T-thank you my lord

-Excuse me if I may I will leave the room now

It's ok M1-Silent Blue

The android left the room leaving Cortex and N-Gin to talk

-So ... what are her weaknesses?

She has no weaknesses, she is resistant to water and her own powers,

she does not need a load, only a certain fuel of power gems,

she had one in a very well kept inside, she is resistant to practically everything

-N-Gin, I have to admit that I'm very impressed,

I never imagined you would do something like this,

but I'll only approve of it, if it really destroys those marsupials

She will not disappoint you, my master.

-So be it

* * *

 _ ***Cortex got closer and closer to N-Gin and held her cheek***_

* * *

-I hope she does the work, my little assistant.

* * *

 _ **N-Gin froze there, he did not know why, but Cortex was very close to him**_

 _ **Cortex feels something for N-Gin but even if they killed him he would never say**_

 _ **Trying to disguise this, he commands him to do terrible things, and insults him anyway.**_

 _ **And N-Gin, he felt much more, but him even did don't know.**_

 _ **That night N-Gin installed a few more programs on his android, he did not want her fail**_

 _ **He was very close to destroying the bandicoots, and being closer than ever to his master.**_

 _ **The next day, it was time for the android attack and there they were.**_

* * *

 _ **N-Gin and Cortex announced the arrival in a airship**_

 _ **Cortex, gave a lively entry:**_

* * *

-Listen, you little marsupials, your luck ends here.

Dr Cortex is right, I want to see what they can do against our newest friend.

The magnificent and indestructible

M1-Silent Blue

* * *

 _ **Coco says a little scared:**_

* * *

-What the heck? An android?

What else could it be? M1-Silent Blue,to attack

* * *

 _ **Aku-Aku warned:**_

* * *

Be careful guys, we do not know what this thing can do

* * *

 _ **Crunch nodded:**_

* * *

It's true, guys, let's be careful.

* * *

 _ **Crash just looked at everything thinking that M1-Silent Blue was a kind of fairy**_

* * *

 _ **"The epic fight" did not last more than 15 minutes until the android stay**_

 _ **on the side of bandicoots**_

* * *

 _ **N-Gin said desperately:**_

* * *

M1-Silent Blue,what the fuck are you doing?

-I'm sorry N-Gin, but the life here is much more interesting

They convinced me that after defeating them you would discard me

I'd rather be free.

* * *

 _ **N-Gin got much more desperate**_

* * *

WHAT? This was not in the plans

* * *

 _ **Cortex looked enraged at N-Gin.**_

 _ **N-Gin felt an overwhelming desire to die right there**_

 _ **For very little he was not crying**_

* * *

 _ **Coco said to M1-Silent Blue:**_

* * *

Hey, my dear, could you send them away, please?

* * *

 _ **M1-Silent Blue threw a lightning bolt into the airship that made him automatically**_

 _ **return to the lab, it seems that the android also had the ability to control any**_

 _ **electronic**_

* * *

 _ **And again in the lab ...**_

* * *

-N-GIN!

M-master, it's not my fault, I never imagined she could do it,

I programed it her so well ... and...

* * *

 _ **N-Gin felt so bad in that moment,**_

 _ **he felt his heart tighten, and he could not control his tears**_.

* * *

-Excuses and excuses

* * *

 _ **Cortex gave a hard blow to N-Gin's face,**_

 _ **which made him fall to the floor, even though it hurt, he even liked it**_

* * *

Forgive me, Master...please

* * *

 _ **N-Gin could't stop crying**_

* * *

N-Gin, I'm tired of all your faults ...you do not give me choice

I will have to punish you...

* * *

 _ **Even though Cortex felt something for N-Gin, he was very angry,**_

 _ **even though it was not so much the fault of N-Gin,**_

 _ **the bandicoots were too smart to convince M1-Silent Blue to give up being bad**_

* * *

 _ **Now that yaoi begins :D**_

 _ **Begins in the next chapter...**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_


	4. My Little Agony

_**Sorry for the short chapter, I was out of free time.**_

* * *

It's all screwed for me

This was the last chance to show my value to Dr Cortex

What I do?

 **N-Gin stayed an eternity looking at Cortex**

-N-Gin, explain me, how M1-Silent Blue can stay on the enemy side?

M-maybe I have not programmed it right, it could have been a mistake, I'm sorry.

-SHUT-UP N-GIN

-I'm already tired of your excuses

 **Cortex hits hard on N-Gin face**

 **N-Gin lets out a small cry of pain, but strangely ... does he like it?**

-N-Gin,how you can be so incompetent, it was a terrible shame to lose the fight against those bandicoots in 15 minutes

 **N-Gin was in shock and him can't say anything**

-Answer me your useless little worm

 **Cortex kicked hard on the N-Gin's stomach**

 **It hurt like hell, but he liked it**

 **N-Gin remained silent**

-Let's see if you can answer anything after this.

 **N-Gin was very scared, what would Cortex do now?**

 **Cortex never had acted like this before, it was really scaring N-Gin**

 **Cortex lifted N-Gin around her neck and shoved him on an empty stretcher**

M-master, what are you going to do?

 **Cortex said nothing, but his actions say more than a thousand words**

M-MASTER? WHAT YOU DOING

-Stay quiet N-Gin

 **Cortex began taking the lab coat of N-Gin and no matter how much the little cyborg resisted, Cortex would not stop**

 **N-Gin is very shy, it felt like hell to him.**

 **Yes, he knew very well what was wanted this, but his shyness spoke louder and he tried to resist several times**

 **Until Cortex tried to hang him**

-It's better to be quiet.,if you know what is good for you

 **N-Gin has decided to surrender, however difficult it may be**

-Very well

 **Cortex looked up and down the small flushed cyborg,without his lab coat,shaking with fear...**

-Hmmm...what will I do to you now?

 **N-Gin blushed harder and tried to look somewhere**

 **Cortex placed his hand near on the groin of the small cyborg,que He could not contain a slight groan,there was his most sensitive part**

 **N-Gin feel his dick get harder,he can only look at the ceiling.,He can't maintain eye contact**

M-Master...this is...good

 **Cortex in this time masturbate the N-Gin erect dick,on this time N-Gin moaned louder**

-That's right.

 **Without warning Cortex turned N-Gin on its back and started to have sex with him**

 **That hurt like hell(or more,if is possible) and N-Gin, could not stop moaning (or scream, it was hard to know if he was feeling**

 **Pain or pleasure),not even N-Gin knew what he was feeling to the right,The pain, pleasure, heat, even his missile was heating up,**

 **he was going crazy,and he just wanted more**

 **Cortex realized that N-Gin was liking this, too much for his taste, he decided to go a little further**

 **Without hesitation he pulled N-Gin's hair hard and he took a harder rhythm**

 **After a while, N-Gin was no longer enjoying it that much.(Although a part of him wanted more)**

 **N-Gin thought to himself if he was turning the fucking masochist,he definitely wanted to stop**

Master,stop it,please

-Why N-Gin? You've been enjoying this very well so far.

It's hurts,I don't want this anymore.

-You don't have to decide anything.

 **Cortex pulled even harder the hair of the little cyborg that made him scream.**

 **N-Gin felt the orgasm approach, everything was coming like an avalanche**

M-master,I can't take it anymore

-So fast? *Sarcastic laughter*

 **A few more seconds and N-Gin let out a very loud groan from his orgasm**

 **But Cortex did not even let him rest, he continued until he reached his orgasm too**

 **When N-Gin arrived he was very relieved, he did not know if he could stay there any longer**

-It's best that you have a good idea of how to defeat our "marsupial friends" next time.

 **Cortex left the small cyborg lying in that room**

 **almost without strength and bruised**

 **N-Gin got the strength to get up later,He decided to clean everything of his body and thanked for his labcoat**

 **and his pants stay clean after all**

 **He felt so humiliated and at the same time so well.**

What the heck is happening to me?

I don't have control of myself anymore

Why are my feelings are so mixed?

It was not good, it was horrible ... why do I feel so good and so bad?

I just want die

I JUST WANT DIE!

 **N-Gin fell to the ground in tears**

N...no,I can't give up now

I said I'd do anything for my master...

N-Gin started laughing madly for minutes

I will do this

Yes,I will do this

Even if it costs my sanity

But what sanity are you talking about N-Gin?

You've already gone crazy.

STOP TALKING WITH ME,SECOND ME,I HATE YOU.

* * *

 _ **Little note,and spoiler(I think...)**_ _**It's part of the story, N-Gin begins to develop his masochistic side**_ _**During the course of history we will go through timeline of Crash Tag Team Racing,Crash of the Titans and Mind over Mutant**_ _**I will make a definitive end and two alternate endings for this story**_ _**There will be a lot of pain, suffering, madness and yaoi until then...**_ _**I think this fanfic, will not have less than 20 chapters, I hope you are enjoying**_ _**See you in next week!**_


	5. My Little Insanity

_**I had some free time and I decided to write this chapter~**_

 _ **Please read the warning at the end of this chapter.**_

* * *

 **A trail of crumpled papers denounced the little cyborg who could not think of any plans.**

 **N-Gin was tired of himself**

 **Now he had another problem...He can't read anymore.**

* * *

Argh,Why everything is getting difficult for me to read,I can spell well,I don't have any vision problems

but ... when I read,everything shuffles ...

Uhh...I think I found the answer to M1-Silent Blue's failure to obey.

I must have read something wrong and did not program her very well...

Congratz N-Gin! You are a big fool.

My mom was right, I'll always be a loser in life.

My dad was also right, I'm a complete freak...

Even my little brother George was right ... I'm an ugly one who is not good for anything.

Why my life only gets worse?

 _Maybe it's because you killed a 13-year-old girl and insist on destroying the life of_ _innocent marsupials_

I already told you not to talk to me.

 _Admit it, you are walking in an abyss and you will soon fall into the depths of hell if you continue like this_

 **N-Gin screamed in despair**

STOP TALK WITH ME

 **N-Gin sat down and started to cry**

Everybody hates me ... why I can't never make friends with people?

And my dear master ... he did ...uh ... "that" with me ... well, that means he likes me.

 _Do not be ridiculous,he just wanted to humiliate you,make you feel bad,and punish you for being so stupid!_

But...

 _No one will like someone ugly like you._

* * *

 **Once again N-Gin kept talking to himself for a long time**

 **The lab was empty, only N-Gin was there, Nina was at school and God knows where Cortex was.**

* * *

Argh ... I'm sick of you talking about me,just because you're on my mind does not mean

that you know everything about me.

* * *

 **N-Gin decided to go eat something to distract himself**

 **Of course, nothing better than a muffin.**

 **When he finally calmed down, he began to have a sequence of hallucinations with Alice and M1-Silent Blue**

* * *

 _-Uncle N-Gin, why don't you break free soon? You could be so happy ... but you killed me._

A-ALICE? Y-YOU ARE DEAD...HOW DID YOU COME HERE?

 _-We could have taken a different future,together we would have proved to our families that we are the best..._

 _but you would rather be a puppet,you know very well,you it will be dismissed sooner or later_

Alice,forgive me... I should not have killed you...

 _-My sir~ I knew you were a worm, but not at this point, how could it have killed someone?_

How did you come here? You're there with the bandicoots your traitor

 _-I'd rather be a traitor than be a bitch desperate for a little love from who don't give a fuck about you._

 _-what are you going to do now?_

 _-Give yourself up to him more often? Wake up darling,he doesn't like you at all._

G-go away LEAVE-ME ALONE.

- _Uncle N-Gin,how can you let him do this to you? Where is your dignity?_

 _-Ha ha ha,don't be silly Alice,he doesn't value himself._

 ***Alice and M1-Silent Blue say in unison***

 _-No one likes you_

 _-You bitch cyborg_

 _-You little trash_

LEAVE ME ALONE,BACK OFF

* * *

 **N-Gin screamed louder and louder for them to go,but his mind kept making those hallucinations move forward**

 **At that moment Cortex see how N-Gin was screaming and trying to fight against the wind**

 **Cortex was frightened with this,in this time his pride and ego did not let him hide his worry**

* * *

 _-N-GIN? WHAT HAPPENING? THERE NOBODY HERE!_

* * *

 **The hallucinations had disappeared when Cortex arrived**

 **And N-Gin hugged Cortex as if there were no tomorrow**

* * *

Master,I could swear,there were two people here right now!

 **Cortex even thought that N-Gin was drugged with lsd or something,but he chose don't say anything about it.**

 _-N-Gin you were having hallucinations.._

 **N-Gin looked around and realized that her mental state only tended to get worst.**

 **Cortex moves away from N-Gin**

 _-Go rest for awhile and go back to work later._

Y-yes master...

 **N-Gin once more checked around**

I can't believe,I had hallucinations...what's happening to me?

* * *

 **After resting, N-Gin finally felt calm**

 _-N-Gin! come here_

Yes master

 _-I'm working with chemistry this time, specifically in this mix, the plan is that it paralyzes the body at least_

 _for a while._

 _Since I don't have N Brio here,I had to work on it myself._

 **N-Gin hated to hear about N Brio, he was filled with jealousy due to the fact that he was the first**

 **assistant to Cortex**

Eh ... that sounds interesting my master, how do you want to know it's working properly?

 _-That's exactly why I called you, I do not have any more animals to test here, so I'll test this on you._

Master...please, I do not want to be paralyzed, and if it does not work? what can happen?

 _-N-Gin,you have to want it, and I do not know what can happen if it does not work._

 _I will not take any chances with this, so you will experience._

 **Just when N-Gin calmed down he had to be afraid again**

Yes my lord...I do...that...

* * *

 **Cortex ejected a syringe of that chemical mixture in N-Gin**

 **And as expected, rather than causing temporary paralysis, caused unbearable pain in N-Gin**

 **N-Gin moaned in pain,it looked like he had been hit by a tractor**

 **Cortex knew very well that it would cause pain,he lied to N-Gin so he could not resist experiencing it.**

* * *

 _-I'll have to work more on it, you can go now N-Gin_

Y-yes m-master

* * *

 **With much effort N-Gin left the room**

 **Fortunately, the effect lasts for 30 minutes.**

 **N-Gin thought it would never stop.**

* * *

 _ **If you don't know,in Crash of the Titans,N-Gin seems to have problems with reading, but he can spell well**_

 _ **He also says he has a brother called George, but he tends to be superficial and doesn't care about N-Gin.**_ _**About N-Gin parents do not care about him,is my headcanon based on what he says in Crash Tag Team Race.**_ _**Please leave reviews if you are enjoying the story**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it,and see you next week(of before...)**_


	6. My Little Mental Confusion

_-Look at yourself again, what do you want?_

I...I don't know,It has been so many years...I don't know at what point in my life I arrived

I'm working with the person who I love,I'm a genius...but I still feel empty.

 _-Why are you lying to yourself?_

 _-You know it very well, what you want is freedom, but you're not fly away, no one forces you to stay here_

 _-Tell me, what do you want?_

I...want...

 **N-Gin woke up with a night spasm**

A dream? Who was that hooded man? I've never seen him before...I think.

It's still 3:00 in the morning ... I can't sleep ... I think I'd better go for a walk

* * *

 **N-Gin had a very strange dream, a man with a brown hood and ginger hair, asked questions of past and present of N-Gin**

 **N-Gin left the small hidden island where is located the laboratory that he work with Cortex**

 **intending to arrive in N Sanity Island**

 **(The course was not too far, it only took 10 minutes with a boat to get on the island)**

 **He sit on the beach sand,very thoughtful**

* * *

What I want? I should be satisfied...

Wait, is that her...M1-Silent Blue?

 _-What I want? I feel like I should be happy with these bandicoots, I'm free, but I feel empty._

It must be because you are just a robot and don't have many feelings

 _-N-Gin?!_

You should only have to obey me.

 _-There must be something beyond that, I don't want to be like this._

Welcome to real life,this world is cruel.

 _-Why did not you create me with emotions?_

But I created you with emotions

You can only feel sadness, anger and indifference.

You're not fit to feel anything else.

 _-Why?_

Because if I created something happy and full of life, you would not be accepted

 _-That is very unfair_

What are you complaining about?

Besides I gave you life,you betrayed me

 _-Go away N-Gin I don't want see you anymore_

 **M1-Silent Blue try to run away,But her biggest mistake was to have turned his back,**

 **On her back is installed a gem of the same color as her clothes,the gem that keeps her alive**

I want to see how far you go without this gem.

 **N-Gin don't hesitate to tear it off, which made her disable**

You should be indestructible ...except the fire

 **N-Gin dragged his own creation to a "more desert place" on that beach**

I just need firewood, it should not be hard to find here.

 **And it really was not hard to find it,He did not hesitate to make a bonfire with the lighter that was in his pocket(?)**

Why was I carrying this lighter? whatever

Now, burn, you traitor.

* * *

 **N-Gin just kept watching his own work burning,with a weird face**

 **He had to move away for not to end up being burned because of the inflammable material present in her**

 **When the fire has ceased, there is only a little metal left that cannot be burned**

 **However,a belt with her initials remains intact,the belt was completely immune to fire**

* * *

This is fine,You had already died to me before...

I hate girls,I should not worry so much about them..

Uh ... it took a long time,It's already 5:30 in the morning,I'd better go back before the sun comes up completely.

 **Only when N-Gin came back,did he feel a little bad about what he had done with his own creation**

 **He tried to sleep to forget everything, but he could not**

Who cares about to sleep?

* * *

 **At that moment Cortex went to take Nina to school,The Academy of Evil was an boarding school,**

 **but students could spend the weekend at home**

 **N-Gin tried in every way to think of something against the bandicoots,but his mind was very agitated**

 **He could not sleep,eat, or think anything.**

 **His head only hurts and his missile didn't help at all**

 **N-Gin kicked her desk away with a horrible scream**

* * *

Why am I so worried? What am I worried about?

I DON'T KNOW!

* * *

 **Over time he created some weapons that always failed against the bandicoots**

 **Cortex became increasingly abusive with N-Gin,and N-Gin has become increasingly insane**

 **He felt like a zombie,There were times when he was not sleep,he eat too much,and had days on he only thought**

 **in suicide**

 _ **(A few months later)**_

* * *

Come on! YOU LITTLE FOOL!YOU DON'T NEED DIE NOW,YOU SHOULD BE FEELING GOOD TO CAUSE SO MUCH CHAOS

 _-N-Gin,you'd heard that?_

What?

 _-One person suddenly arrived on N Sanity Island and befriended with the Bandicoots_

Huh? and what is important about it?

 _-He wants to help them._

This is a problem?

 _-Possibly, he seems to be a smart and agile person,We should know more and get him out of the way._

I see...I'll do what is necessary for you, my master..

 **N-Gin knelt down to Cortex**

 _-N-Gin,tell me something.,You eliminate the...What was the name? Silent Blue?_

 _The bandicoots thought she had a short circuit and burned herself_

 _But my Spy-Rabbits have heard that they suspect you_

 _I don't think this it's bad,but how did you do it?_

She was alone on the beach,so I took the chance

 _-I see,N-Gin find out about this "new little friend" of the bandicoots and eliminate it like you did with your android_

 **N-Gin approached Cortex**

Of course,my master

 _-Don't fail with me_

I'll take care of it, I'm sure.

 **N-Gin without hesitation, kiss Cortex with all his heart**

 **Although Cortex kissed him back, he pushed him away.**

 _-Just do the work_

Yes...

Heh...Him like me...I know it

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit random, I had "inspiration" at night and I decided to write this**_

 _ **There will be more lemon soon and the timeline of Crash Tag Team Racing is comming**_

 _ **And eliminating this "someone" will be easier than you imagine, and yes, more genocide**_

 _ **About the Spy-Rabbits, they are little rabbits that cortex made to spy on the bandicoots**_

 _ **But they are very clumsy and do not collect much information**_

 _ **(Don't ask me why I had this idea, I was very sleepy)**_

 _ **Anyway, they will appear more in the story**_

 _ **And the N-Gin dream guy, don't forget him :D**_


	7. Warning

Sorry,this fic is very very worst

I don't make any chapter


End file.
